Come at me, Dummkopf!
by ZakuroUta7
Summary: Extension one-shot from my story, 'Wait! Please don't go'. What happens to Prussia after his encounter with Romano at Germany's house? Find out! Warning, there is a sexy maple leaf and Prussia overload!


**A/N;** Herro everyone~ This is a new one-shot that I came up with, _Come at me, Dummkopf!_ which is what happens to Prussia after the little quarrel between Romano and himself in Ludwig's place (if you're confused, I suggest reading my fic, _Wait! Please don't go_ ^^). I have also released another one-shot called _Fists up, Coglione!_ Which is the same deal as this one except what happens to Romano after his little meet up with Prussia. I decided to do these little one-shots because people were wondering what happened to Prussia and Romano after my original fic was done, so here ya go ^^.

**Warning;** There will be some violence, foul language (Prussia and Romano… In case you were wondering why) and yummy smex between Prussia and Canada (mmm. Maple leaf~). The whole story will be based off of_ Normal POV_ (Point of View). Oh and human names will be used, so yea!

**Disclaimer;** I own no part of _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ or _Hetalia: World Series_ (characters, plot, all of it) it all belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya san.

* * *

_*WHAM*_

A splash of blood dropped onto the light wooden floor as ruby orbs glinted with pure sadistic glee.

"Vat, is zat all you've got, _dummkopf_? I've fought girls zat are better zen you!"

What Prussia said was true, he had fought girls whom had given him a run for his money; Hungary.

'Eek.. If you can call zat woman a girl… Bitch had me seeing stars when she socked me in mein gorgeous face…' the albino shivered visibly from the mere thought.

Romano's hazel eyes squinted in disgust as he wiped the blood off of the side of his newly busted lip and stood up slowly; his knees shaking ever so slightly once he was standing up straight.

"You bastard, you hit like a girl! _Merda_! Even _idiota_ Feliciano hits with more balls than that!"

A red orb twitched in annoyance as the albino rushed towards the small Italian, he smirked sadistically when he whirled around unexpectedly and slammed his boot-clad foot into Lovino's ribs.

"Augh!"

Hazel orbs widened to the size of dinner platters as he felt the impact instantly, his lungs screaming for breath as he doubled over in pain. He felt the albino's eyes looking his over at his own handiwork.

"Kesesesese! Look at you now, you pussy! Man, I'm not even doing zis for Wes anymore, zis is now for mein own enjoyment!"

The Italian's temper flared as he lunged towards the snickering Prussian despite his diminishing energy and breath, only for the latter to dodge quickly; causing Romano to nearly lose his balance. Then, the Prussian made the gravest mistake of his life.

The albino laughed triumphantly and grabbed onto Lovino's chestnut signature curl that sat awkwardly atop his head, and gave it one, harsh tug for good measure.

"How does zat feel you—"

"_Yousonofabitch!_ I'LL KILL YOU!"

"OHFUCK,"

In a matter of 5 seconds, the albino was on the floor grabbing onto his crotch, rocking back and forth, and fighting back tears that were threatening to spill from sheer pain and embarrassment. His eyes were clenched tightly as he felt blood pounding in his ears, the sound of disappearing footsteps far off in the distance.

'. Zat sneaky fucking bastard just fucking rammed his knee straight up mein _deutsche balls_…!'

The Prussian trembled as he tilted his head around to spot the little fuck that probably left him sterile for the remainder of his life, but only found the room empty and the door wide open.

"ZAT PUSSY!"

With a curse here and there, Gilbert finally managed to climb onto his brother's couch to lay there for what seemed like hours in the fetal position; waiting for the aching pain that lingered in his package to subside.

After a while, the pain began to dull and the albino's energy returned. Sitting up, the Prussian rubbed the back of his neck as he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

'Damn, I let him get away. I just hope he doesn't find Wes and his stupid ass bruder.' He sighed heavily. 'Ludwig is on his own on zis one, I'm fucking done with zis!'

With a heavy grunt the albino got up then scanned around the trashed living room, causing him to smirk lightly.

'Eh, Wes ain't going to be happy about seeing his place like zis. Oh well. The fucker owes me anyways.'

Picking up his wallet and keys from the coffee table, Gilbert strode out of the wrecked house with a huff, and very tender balls.

'Damn… zat really hurt' he whined mentally as he walked aimlessly in the little German town, pausing occasionally to look into shop windows or harass couples lingering too long on a sidewalk with their lips attached.

'Fuck, it probably only hurt cuz it's been so long since I've been laid! MEIN FUCKING BALLS ACHE SO BAD.'

Gilbert bit his lip as he thought about running back to his place to quickly wack himself off; his hand fondling the key ring in his pocket as if trying to find any other solution that would ease himself quicker.

'Fuck, why am I so horny all of a sudden? I feel like fucking Wes when the little shit found out he had a dick all those centuries ago!'

Gilbert cringed and gagged at the thought. He back tracked to some of the incidents when he woke up groggy in his own room because he heard a pre-adolescent Germany moaning and whining like some type of animal in heat a few doors down, ohh fuck, but it was the _best_ when he would walk into the blond's room only to find his hand snaked under the covers and his brother's face go from flushed, to utterly petrified when he saw his older brother's figure peek out from the doorway.

'Vell, atleast I learned one valuable lesson zat day. ALWAYS FUCKING KNOCK. And I learned something new today too. All those nights, I at least now know that Wes was wacking off to some fag… Heh, what a fag…'

The albino snickered to himself before a barely audible growl and a flash of blond caught his eye and he turned only to be met with a tempting sight.

Lithe muscle was working under a white button up shirt that was tucked into warm grey dress pants; which were covering a plump yet muscular ass as the owner bent over to retrieve something off of the ground. Gilbert swallowed thickly as he ogled the two firm mounds tighten as the owner stood up straight and froze momentarily; realizing he was being watched.

Gil's mouth almost dropped to the floor as the mystery person turned around, ruby orbs meeting sky blue ones; gleaming almost fearfully.

'No way, I was staring at Amer—'

"H-hello, Gilbert…"

The albino was taken by surprise as the voice that spoke to him was as sweet and soft as velvet, at the pitch had a polite ring to it, not an insulting one unlike the loud and annoying voice the American posessed.

"Oh, Canada… Vat are you doing here?"

The Canadian blushed and looked anywhere but the curious red orbs that were currently devouring his body whole, he stammered as he replied quietly.

"I-I love it here in Germany, so I decided to buy a summer home here where I c-can relax w-when I have time off…"

The albino 'hmm'ed as he strutted around the blond, looking at every single curve and angle of his body. The blond automatically became somewhat uncomfortable as he felt himself being ogled like a piece of meat for a ravenous wolf, but the albino didn't seem to notice. The latter resisted the urge to lick his lips when he caught another peek at the covered ass and lightly muscled arms before finally deciding to stop right in front of the blond and announce loudly.

"Vell, aren't you going to invite Gilbert the awesome into your home? You shouldn't be so rude to und country so awesome."

Cerulean orbs widened expectedly as the words rolled off the albino's tongue. The blonde had always favored the loud mouthed albino, he seemed to act talk like his brother but except much more bite than bark, he always loved that type of quality in a person. Not to mention the albino had the body of a god; he had a tall stature and although not as muscular as his younger sibling, he definitely wasn't a man to be fucked around with. His eyes were the color of rubies and glinted mischievously, and his hair the color of pale moonlight. Matthew couldn't help but swallow audibly as he thought of the larger man's figure looming over his own.

'But w-why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? He's so handsome and… GAHH.' The Canadian blushed hotly and shook his head vigorously of all thoughts that lead into THAT direction. 'W-well I don't think I'll ever get this chance again, so I guess I should…'

"O-ok, but only for a little while I suppose."

The albino inwardly smirked as he followed in toll of the shy (yet adorable) Canadian who was currently fumbling around with the monochrome keys in his hand nervously. He stared at the round muscles below the beltline of his host intently; feeling his arousal grow even needier.

'Fucccckkkk.. I just know zis is going to be one of ze best lays in mein entire life… only cuz I'm zat awesome though. Heh…'

After Matthew was able to locate the key he was looking for and then gently push the front door open, he stood aside as an invitation to let the silver haired man inside.

"P-please, come in Gilbert…"

The albino cocked his chin upwards arrogantly and grinned as he strutted into the cozy home with a conceited air dripping from his aura.

"Vell don't mind if I do Mattie."

The blond blushed hotly at the pet name the larger man gave him; sure his brother sometimes called him that and so did Francis, but never in his life had the man that occupied all of his wet dreams called him something so cute. Failing to hide the insane amount of blush from his cheeks and ears, Canada looked down at the floor and stuttered quietly.

"W-would you like something to drink? Tea, milk, water?"

The Prussian cocked his head in thought as he slumped on a soft leather couch in the Canadian's living room as he pretended not to notice the blush that was being hidden from his sight.

"Hmm, vell some type of hard liquor if you have any." The Prussian couldn't help but smirk as he placed his booted legs atop of a small coffee table that sat perfectly organized across from the couch.

"A-ah, ok I'll see if I have a-any then…"

The Canadian scuttled away with embarrassment into his kitchen. He leaned against the sink and panted softly, his legs threatened to give away as he splashed cold water against his face. The albino was the essence of sex; his whole being had the Canadian's body shiver in excitement like it never had before.

'Gosh dangit! W-why do I have to be like this? Why does it h-have to be h-him?'

The flustered Canadian bit his lip and winced slightly as he felt his arousal pulsing. He sighed softly when he ran his flat palm against the protruding mound, his body shivering slightly from the contact.

'Dangit Matthew, get ahold of yourself and b-be a man!...' The blond groaned softly and closed his eyes. 'Hn, I wonder if I still have that bottle of Jagermeister that Alfred got m-me last year for my birthday…'

The Canadian back tracked to the previous year on the day of his birth; it was around 9 PM and he was enjoying himself and reading a book with his comfy blanket, when his older brother had somehow broken into his house (he honestly he doesn't know how he did it to this day) and drunkenly stumbled over to him with the bottle of liquor in hand; tripping on the rug and slamming into walls as he did so. He insisted on toasting to another year that the country hadn't been taken over by himself yet, and other stupid things he could babble on while in a drunk stupor.

'Ah... I never got to finish that book.'

The blond rolled his eyes as he blew the dust that had been collecting over the year on the dark green glass after he found the bottle in the very back of one of his shelves. He then grabbed a shot glass and set it on the table, and went to work on ripping off the safety plastic wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

The albino began growing bored, and extremely aroused at the thought of the sexy blond being bent over at his will while moaning like a bitch in heat. Ever since he had been introduced to the shy Canadian, he couldn't help but have been attracted to him in every way possible. It was interesting really, how no one had noticed him yet his obnoxious older sibling was never missed in a crowd. The Prussian however, always noticed. The shy demeanor, the sandy blond locks, his soft eyes, the way his body was shaped, it was so, so….

'God he is so fucking sexy!'

The Prussian finally snarled to himself as he stood up so quickly his vision blurred for a moment and the couch moved back a foot or so. He swiftly speed stepped his way into the hall where his host had disappeared a moment ago, then locked his eyes on the body that was turned away from him that was currently busy pouring a dark liquid into a shot glass. Smirking wildly to himself, the albino stomped up to the blond and wrapped his arms around the waist and grabbing a lightly muscled thigh provocatively. The Canadian was caught off guard; gasping loudly as he flinched, causing the strong liquor to be spilt against his torso and a part of his beltline.

"Hmm, vell, I guess zat's something im going to have to clean up, eh?"

The Prussian slowly licked the shell of the blond's ear as he savored the way the timid man shivered against his body. Matthew could immediately feel his breath picking up its pace along with his heartbeat. His back was burning where the silver haired man was pressed up against him, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed the man sneak up behind.

Not that he was complaining though.

"G-Gilbert? W-what are you d-doing?"

The blond stuttered uselessly as the larger of the two slowly began licking the crook of his neck and ear; his control was beginning to deplete quickly. The albino's face practically split in half as he grinned while running his hand up the inside of the damp shirt, running his slim fingers against the pale flesh of Matthew's stomach.

"I'm going to give you a proper apology for spilling on you, _mein hure_" the Prussian sneered gently into the ear presented to him.

The Canadian couldn't help but shiver as the albino moved the bottle and shot glasses out of the way with his unoccupied arm, only then to have the larger man bend him over the counter top.

"Ah!"

Matthew yelped shortly as his face and torso pressed against the marble top roughly, his bit his lip hard when he felt his clothes being practically ripped off his body. He shivered involuntarily as he felt his skin exposed to the cold air, and more importantly, exposed to the man behind him.

Gilbert felt his dick pulse hard with need at the sight before him; light peach skin covered over light muscle, normally well-kept sandy locks were now a mess on his head from when he forcefully yanked his tie off, and his ass was perfect; full and nicely rounded yet muscular. The Prussian also noticed that the Canadian was packing some heat; the dick was oozing pre-cum and was standing up proudly and somewhat uncomfortably perched against the counter top.

'_Mein gott_…'

The albino resisted the overly tempting urge to just skip the foreplay all together and fuck the sexy Canadian so hard he'd wake up with a sore ass next year. He bit into a toned shoulder as he snapped his hips forward, rubbing his large clothed erection in between Matthew's fleshy mounds.

"Fuck I need you…" the Prussian growled into the red and slick skin. The Canadian moaned under his breath and boldly grinded his ass back against his predator. This caused Gilbert to lose the last shred of restraint that he had.

The Prussian whirled the surprised Canadian to kiss him roughly; his tongue sneaking its way into the Canadian's warm cavern after he found an opening while the blond was gasping. Gilbert sucked on the smaller man's tongue in the most lude fashion possible; wet slurping sounds filling the air as Matthew desperately grasped onto the other man's strong shoulders. The Prussian smirked as he lifted the blond so he was sitting on the counter top, his mouth never leaving his. His hands traveled down to blond's prominent erection and grasped slightly, causing the latter to break away from the kiss to mewl softly.

"Vats wrong Mattie? Hasn't anyone ever touched you this way?" the Prussian smirked. He ran his gloved thumb over the weeping slit as if to prove his point further.

The Canadian's body was racked with shivers as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. No one had truthfully ever touched him this way, and now that he knew Gilbert was going to be the first to do so, he was completely speechless.

The Prussian chuckled as he kissed the pale collarbone presented to him while his hand pumped the Canadian's dick with slow, torturous strokes. He kissed and sucked his way down to his navel as the blond struggled to contain his moans, and shivers. Gilbert stuck his tongue into Mattie's navel and sensually licked around, causing the latter to whimper softly.

"N-ahh! D-don't not there!"

The albino only smirked as he glanced up at the blond and murmured. "Oh? Not there? Vell then how bout here?"

Gilbert then took one long lick up the straining shaft, lathering it in his saliva.

"AHH! D-do that again!"

With a grin that mocked the Cheshire cat, the Prussian obeyed and licked up the waiting cock again, but this time, only to part his lips and take Matthew's cock whole. The latter moaned up to the ceiling when he felt his thick erection slam into the back of the hot warm cavern that was Prussia's throat; the albino working his throat muscles and tongue like some type of porn star. He bobbed his head up and down on the erection as he savored the sounds his little Canadian made, the way his back arched deliciously like a virgin would obviously do.

"O-oh no! I'm g-going to cum Prussia s-stop!"

The blond attempted to move the larger man away from his pulsing shaft before he released his seed, only to have the albino hold down his hips down with a bruising grip at the same moment his orgasm hit him with full force.

"AHHHHHH O-OH GOD!"

The blond's head snapped back as he screamed in ecstasy as his cock twitched with the last few waves of pleasure, he felt his seed spilling right down the albino's needy throat, and the latter lapping the rest of it up like a hungry kitten.

Crimson eyes looked up at him mischievously as the owner got back on his feet and began to remove his clothes slowly; piece by piece.

"Mmmm, one of ze best things I've ever tasted, and you should be honored zat ze great Prussia is saying zat."

Matthew hardly paid any mind to the arrogant words as he stared at the pale muscular torso that was Prussia's; his shoulders were well corded, toned abdominals rippled with the obvious results of training. The pale skin stretched over his tick arms was marred slightly in areas from scars that were given to him during his battles.

It was too fucking sexy.

Biting his lip hard in his lust filled haze, the blond turned around, still on top of the table counter, to expose his ass to the albino who was currently removing his pants and boxers. Without ripping his gaze from the muscled body, the blond spread his cheeks apart and moaned provocatively. The boxer-clad Prussian snarled as he pulled onto the sandy blond locks as far as they would go as he bit into Mattie's shoulder, causing him to cry out in a mix of pain and extreme pleasure.

"Your body belongs to be, not even you can touch it without mein permission."

A loud moan was ripped from the depths of the Canadian's throat, surprising even the Prussian. The blond was secretly a masochist; he loved being slammed around, aching, burning throughout his body, he wanted the albino to leave welts of his flawless skin. Of course, no one had gotten close enough to find that little bit of information out; no one was important enough to.

"Oh, so you like it rough, eh _mein hure_?" the Prussian couldn't keep the sadistic tone out of his voice as he grasped the blond locks in his fists tighter, causing the man beneath him to mewl out heatedly.

'Mmmm..' the albino couldn't take it anymore as he slid down his boxers quickly, he smirked as he took his middle and index fingers and shoved them in front of the blonds face. The male was shocked to say the least when he saw the way the blond sucked and licked on his fingers, a light blushed swept across the bridge of his pale nose. The latter whined softly when the fingers were suddenly taken away from him, but stiffened when he felt a small intrusion near his virgin hole. Prussia chuckled as he rubbed Matthew's tight ring of muscle before plunging his first finger in knuckle deep.

"Nnn, O-oh yes!" The blond snapped his head back as his jaw hung open, he shifted his body backward in order to get more into his ass.

"Hnn, oh so you like that huh?" Gilbert gave no other warning than that as he stuck two more fingers in, causing the Canadian to cry out in surprise. Disregarding it, the silver haired man began stretching out the tight heat as he pumped his hard cock in his other hand, and after he was done stretching he began sliding his three fingers in and back out.

"Ahhnnn! W-wait slow down that h-hurts!" the Canadian whimpered loudly.

A silver brow went up in slight concern before Gilbert suddenly hooked his fingers to the left, the confused look on his face turned into pure excitement when the lithe body in front of him arched in sudden pleasure.

"AHHOHFUCK!"

The Canadian blushed at his language but his voice wasn't quieted in the least. Prussia began slipping his fingers in and out roughly, but this time, making sure to hit the other nation's prostate every single time. The blond's face was coated in a hot red blush at the sounds he was making, the squelching, the overwhelming musky scent of sex in the room, but mostly the overwhelming feeling. The Prussian groaned lowly at the highly arousing sight of the withering, moaning pile of goo that was Matthew Williams as he slid his fingers out of the gaping hole roughly. The blond whined slightly when he suddenly felt himself empty, turning around he was met with one of the largest cocks he had ever seen. Crystal blue eyes widened comically while the Prussian smirked from his ego being stroked immensely; it stood like a miniature soldier, incredibly thick with veins pulsing excess blood from his arousal, and by Matthew's guess it was around 8-9 inches of hard flesh.

"Oi, stop staring like that, it's making me blush."

The Canadian clenched his fists so hard that crescent shaped welts were left on his palms as the silver haired man began to slip his enormous shaft into his waiting hole, his face twisted in pain as he felt himself being stretched beyond belief.

"Auhnn, I-I don't think i-it's going to fit in there Gil..!"

"Vell I'm going to make it fit!" the Prussian growled as he snapped his hips forward; his entire length sliding in with the one thrust.

The blond cried out in pain as his arms buckled beneath him, his face being pressed on the marble once again. Gilbert saw his pain and kissed the peach skin of his back apologetically as he began thrusting in and out of the tightening hole. The latter's face was heated as he grabbed onto trembling hips, his own snapping back and forth at their own pace as if they had a mind of their own. Matthew's ass was so tight and so warm, and it squeezed around his cock just the right way, no feeling had ever compared to it. The Prussian figured it was made just for him and him alone. He angled his hips and snapped forward once more, hitting the little bundle of nerves precisely. Mattie's head snapped back up as he mewled when another wave of pleasure ran through his body wildly, like trickles of fire scampering through his veins.

"Ahh! R-right fucking there, please!"

The Prussian obliged as he kept slamming his hips against the soft cleft of the ass that was swallowing his pulsing manhood, his breaths became more like animal-like panting as he tried to keep his tempo, and not go off erratically. Soon, the blond began syncing his hips with the others; slamming his own hips backwards in order to meet Gilbert's thrusts and crying out when their bodies made contact, while the larger of the two bit into his bottom lip hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood.

"I-I'm so close!"

Lidded ruby eyes looked up and down at the sweat slicked, lightly muscled, peach skinned body before deciding to pick it up and drag it back to the couch. The blond uttered a small squeak when he felt himself being picked up, the cock inside of him angling awkwardly. Gilbert lied on his back with Mattie on top this time, whom turned to face his lover, still straddling him.

"Fuck, ride my hard cock mein little bitch!"

The blond's breath hitched at the sound of the albino's voice; the use for it became strenuous during their dirty acts, and was making the already deep baritone voice huskier and needier. He gasped as the muscles of his ass clenched tightly over the thick rod of flesh, causing the albino to grunt out loudly. The blond lifted his body then slammed back down hard, a sharp cry of mixed pain and ecstasy escape his throat. Gilbert grabbed onto the thin hips with a bruising grip as he slammed the lithe body up and back down, savoring in the way the younger nation was crying out above him. The sound of skin slapping against skin and foggy moans and grunts became prominent in the room. The room smelt spicy, and of sex while it looked like a tornado ran through the main hallways and the kitchen (courtesy of Prussia, whom knocked over most everything in his way whilst in his sexual daze).

"I-I'm going to cum!"

The albino growled as he thrust his hips up faster, but lost his tempo, making Matthew's whole body spasm with deep pleasure. He got in a few more thrusts before feeling the already tight cavern clench and twitch around his stiff flesh.

"Oh gosh, Prussia!"

With one last gasp, Gilbert tensed and came deeply inside of Matthew's hot cavern, his body shook with the feeling of being lead into its perfect euphoria. He smirked as he felt the body above him slide off of his dick, and collapse onto the remaining space of the couch. Sitting up, his eyes scanned over the sexy, spent body even after the blond blushed and turned his gaze away from the on-looking albino.

"Uhm.. Why are you staring at m-me like that?"

'Aww, he's gotten his shy streak back.' Thought the albino

The latter stood and held onto the couch's arm rest for a moment to regain his posture and breath, then strode over to the limp body and picked it up with ease. Matthew squeaked indigently and squirmed weakly in the strong arms. Sky blue looked up at sly ruby with a quizzical light.

"H-hey! W-where are we going?"

"Why, to your bed room for another round of course!" the albino chuckled.

"What!"

"Undless you vant to do it on ze couch again? Or maybe your table? Hmm."

"W-wait who said I wanted—" stammered the blond before he was interrupted.

"Vell, I did. You're mine now, und I'm yours. Don't act so shocked, I know you vant someone as awesome as me too."

Matthew couldn't help but blush scarlet as the cocky albino's words struck to him; he was finally going to be with the person his heart truly desired to be with, and he didn't even have to work so much for it. He flinched slightly as he felt a dull ache building in his lower back and bum as if to remind him.

'Well, besides that…"

He smiled and leaned his head against the strong chest, making the albino struggle to keep the blush that's been hidden for centuries locked away. He looked down at the adorable Canadian.

"H-hey.. Don't get so cute I'm gonna make your ass so sore when I'm done with you!"

"B-but my bum is already sore!" cried the blond.

"EVEN MORE SORE THEN!"

The blond shivered and hid his hot blush that emerged because of the deep voice of his new lover.

'This is going to be one pain in the ass relationship…'

* * *

Translations;

_-Mein hure _= my whore (German)

_-Dummkopf _= Idiot, dummy, stupid (German)

_-Merda _= Shit (Italian)

_-Idiota _= Idiot (Italian)

Ahhh that pun sucked, but it's my fic sooo, sue me. So, hello guys~ did you like it? Huh? Huhh?~ I just noticed how you guys were wondering what happened to our dear Prussia here, and I honestly had no idea what I should've done, so I guess a bonus sexy scene is good, yea? Well this week has been weird. I got braces WITH tads, =_= and there's literally nothing I wanna do more than lay in bed and type up chapters (no, I'm being serious) so that's what I'm here to do! Anyways, review the hell outta me (I'm a review whore, it's soooo good rough~), ask me questions, PM me, talk to me, and enjoy whatever else I have up! Ja na~

-Your humble Servant,

Dani.


End file.
